Atados a un sentimiento
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Y las cosas se complican y todo duele, por más que trata de superarlo en vano. No, simplemene no puede olvidarlo, está ahí y lo quiere, lo ama y no lo puede tener. LATIN HETALIA fem!Bolivia/Perú


Salió largo, mucho más largo de lo esperado y se puede decir que estoy satisfecha... creo. Lo he revisado varias veces y espero que haya sido suficiente para desterrar todos mis errores de tipeo -.-U

**Advertencia:** incesto

**Latin Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Atados a un sentimiento (prohibido)  
**

_It Ends Tonight - The All-American Rejects_

Julia se contempla, devolviéndose la mirada en silencio. Sabe que ya lleva casi media hora parada frente al espejo de cuerpo compelto que hay detrás de su puerta y eso sólo la frustra más. Por un lado no sabe qué está haciendo con exactitud, pero por otro, lo sabe perfectamente. Se siente ridícula, habiéndose finalmente decidido por hacer aquello. Creyó que se sentiría mejor, pero la verdad es que ahora sólo quiere coger lo más próximo que tiene a la mano y estrellarlo contra el vidrio que le devuelve aquella triste imagen de su cuerpo desnudo.

Nunca se ha observado detenidamente, al menos no hasta ese momento. No recuerda muy bien cómo es que se ha decidido por esto, cómo es que se ha logrado convencer de que le ayudaría. Se equivocó. Ahora no puede dejar de mirarse, pasando la mirada por sus delgados brazos, sus hombros sin gracia, su cuello. Le echa una mirada fugaz a su rostro y ya tiene suficiente, bajando a su pecho. Odia ser plana. "Soy tan plana" se repite mentalmente y aquello le deja una sensación amarga en la boca. Sabe que es "sólo una niña", como su madre siempre dice, pero en serio desearía tener algo más de volumen en esa zona. Se siente tan mal al ser todavía la única chica de su clase que aún no necesita un sostén. Se siente, en efecto, una niña.

Sus ojos delinean su cintura recta y sus caderas que se niegan a ensancharse. Con algo de miedo no admitido baja la mirada hasta su zona íntima, ya sin saber qué opinar respecto a sí misma. Sobra decir que tampoco está contenta con sus piernas, que igual que sus brazos, son demasiado cortas y delgadas. Se siente fea, aún si hay esa pequeña vocesita en el fondo de su mente, susurrándole que sólo se está poniendo excusas.

Julia está enamorada, pero ese no es el problema. El problema tampoco es el hecho de que esa persona no le de la atención que ella desearía, el que sólo la vea como una hermanita menor, mas no como una chica (no se atreve aún a calificarse como mujer, si tiene sólo catorce años). El problema no es que él sea mayor, o que sea tan cercano, que duele saber que nunca lo será lo suficiente. No, ese no es el problema.

El problema es él.

Con un suspiro, la adolescente cierra los ojos y se da media vuelta, decidiendo que ha visto suficiente. No necesita más. Se acerca con desgano a su escritorio y comienza a vestirse lentamente, tomando su uniforme que descansa sobre su silla. Lo hace en modo automático, sin pensar ya más en su cuerpo, decidiendo que por hoy ya ha bastado. Tal vez mirarse ha sido una mala idea, Julia nunca se había tomado el tiempo para detenerse a inspeccionarse, sólo suponinedo que era poco agraciada. Pero ahora que lo ha hecho, es como si la realidad cayese sobre ella como un enorme mazo, aplastándola contra el suelo. Pero lo peor de todo, es que sabe que la razón, por la que ese maldito chico no se fija en ella, no es su poco atractivo físico. Es simplemente porque es ella.

"Ya párala, en serio es suficiente" se dice mientras termina de peinarse y hacerse sus acostumbradas trenzas. "No más, deja de pensar en él." Y dicho esto, toma su mochila y sale de su cuarto, bajando a la cocina. Deja la mochila tirada afuera, en el corredor, y entra a sentarse en la mesa. La señora Rosario, la empleada, le sirve unas tostadas y ella les unta mantequillas mientras le sirven un vaso de yogurt. En algún momento aparece Miguel en el marco de la puerta, bostezando de manera muy poco discreta y ganándose con aquello un regaño por parte de Rosario. Julia sólo los observa, comiendo en silencio.

Miguel en sí es un buen hermano, siempre se ha preocupado por ella y la ha tratado bien. El universitario le tiene mucho cariño a Julia y ella lo sabe. Sabe que es celoso, pero eso de alguna manera le molesta. Preferiría que no fuera así, o que por lo menos...

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –pregunta Miguel repentinamente mientras coge la punta de una de sus tenzas y se pone a jugar con ella hasta que Julia se la quita.

-No toques mi pelo con tus manos sucias –le responde la chica primero antes de aceptar la oferta.

Miguel sólo sonríe con pereza y trata de recuperar la trencita, sin mucho éxito.

Hay días, en lo que Miguel no tiene clases en la mañana, por lo que acompaña a su hermana al colegio. Dice que es porque la quiere proteger de pervertidos psicópatas, pero Juia siempre responde que estos la pueden secuestrar también otro día cuando él no esté con ella. Miguel siempre pone mala cara cuando dice eso, haciéndola reír, pero él responde que no es gracioso, que en serio lo hace para cuidarla. Julia no le cree y lo molesta diciendo que sólo va con ella para jilearse a las chicas mayores de su colegio. Miguel, ignorando ese último comentario, se detiene cuando llegan a la entrada del colegio.

-Gracias –murmura Julia mientras su hermano le devuelve la mochila que le ha estado cargando.

-De nada –responde Miguel con una sonrisa y sin más la abraza.

Julia, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, le devuelve el abrazo, sintiéndose aún más chiquita cuando está apegada a él. Miguel se separa y la contempla por un segundo con una enorme sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Que te vaya bien –musita y su hermana le responde que de igual manera antes de darse media vuelta y echar a correr hacia el interior del colegio.

Mas no se detiene cuando entra, sino que sigue a todas carrera hasta subir los tres pisos hasta su salón. Llega sin aliento, saludando apenas a sus amigas, las cuales se ríen. Julia las ignora, saludando sólo bien a Daniel, quien la contempla algo preocupado. Julia le sonríe para tranquilizarse y se va a su sitio junto a la ventana, mirando ansiosa por ella, llegando justo a ver todavía como afuera, Miguel dobla la esquina.

Julia suspira, sentándose en su silla. Daniel se le acerca y se sienta junto a ella, comenzando a conversarle. La chica le responde, sintiendo todavía como le falta un poco el aire, y se ríe cuando dice Daniel algo chistoso, deseando sonrojarse cuando él le sonríe.

Pero no lo hace. No puede, Julia sólo está enamorada de Miguel.

* * *

La madre de Julia y Miguel es una mujer muy trabajadora, todo lo contrario a sus hijos, quienes sólo con esfuerzo logran cumplir con sus deberes y compromisos, fallando muchas veces. De los dos chicos, Miguel es el peor. Miguel es el colmo de la flojera, el rey de la impuntualidad y el amo supremo de la procrastinación. Y aún así nada de eso quita que es un chico encantador en todo el sentido de la palabra. Jamás le ha costado hacer amigos, usualmente le cae bien a todo el mundo, suele estar casi siempre de buen humor y rara vez no está disponible para sus amigos. Y para las chicas bonitas, claro, Julia sabe muy bien que son su gran debilidad.

Lo ha visto caer muchas veces. Miguel es enamoradizo y no hace falta de mucho para conquistarlo. Muchas veces, las chicas no tienen ni siquiera que proponérselo para ya tener su corazón. A Miguel le gusta pretender ser un caballero con ellas y a ellas les gusta eso, pero por alguna razón, nunca ninguna se ha enamorado realmente de él. O si lo ha hecho, justo a esa Miguel no le presta atención. Julia sabe cómo se siente eso.

Miguel es fiestero, mucho más desde que conoció a Martín, y como su madre suele estar mucho de viaje, Julia está acostumbrada a pasar los fines de semana sola. Nunca le ha gustado eso, pero tampoco le gusta quedarse a dormir en otra casa. Sus amigas la solían invitar cada cierto tiempo, pero después de la primaria lo dejaron de hacer, sabiendo que la chica jamás aceptaría. Tampoco invitaba a nadie a su casa, ni siquiera durante el día, ni siquiera a Daniel, que era como su mejor amigo.

La primera vez que se quedó sola, Julia pensó en prender todas las luces de la casa. Pero aún así, el silencio que reinaba en el lugar terminó por oprimirla y la chica fue directo a apargarlas todas otra vez. Desde entonces deja prendidas las luces del corredor y se queda en la sala mientras no sea la hora de dormir, mirando una película.

Pero la verdad es que aún no se acostumbra. No le gusta esa sensación de abandono que le queda cuando se encuentra sola en la casa.

Comenzó a dormir en la cama de Miguel y en la mañana, antes de que su hermano vuelva, se cambia a su cuarto para seguir durmiendo un rato. Ayuda de alguna manera, es como si lo tuviera ahí incluso en su ausencia. Se envuelve en la sábana del mayor y abraza su almohada, hundiendo la cara en ella. No le importa sentirse tonta. Muchas veces se queda despierta, removiéndose inquieta mientras trata de imaginarse el paradero de su hermano. A veces lo imagina con una chica, pero rápidamente desecha la idea, desagradándole demasiado. Miguel no tiene novia, de hecho nunca la ha tenido, pero Julia no puede dejar de repetirse que tarde o temprano la tendría y que habría que aceptarlo.

Pero no quiere. Sabe que no debería pensar así, pero siente que Miguel le pertenece sólo a ella... Pero a la vez está consciente que son puras tonterías, que Miguel no es suyo ni jamás lo sería. Y duele y se siente otra vez estúpida, el ser más estúpido que existe. ¿Qué clase de persona se enamora de su hermano? Eso se sentirse admirado por el hermano mayor suena razonable y lógico, ¿pero enamorarse? ¿Qué tan enfermo es eso?

En algún momento se queda dormida y en algún momento Miguel debería volver a casa.

* * *

Cuando abre la puerta, Miguel se tambalea ligeramente, mas no es como si estuviese borracho. Ha tenido que conducir a Martín y a Luciana, su novia, a su casa y de haber estado borracho, ninguno de ellos seguiría con vida. Y hasta donde él sabe, todos siguen vivitos y coleando... Más o menos. Entre Luciana y él han tenido que sacar a un Martín hiperactivo de la pista de baile y luego arrastrarlo al carro, pero antes de poder llegar ahí, el argentino sintió la necesidad de devolver su cena y de paso también el almuerzo. Luciana lo dejó solo con su amigo, aludiendo que no vino a ser la nana de Martín, y se metió al carro. Una vez que Martín dejó de vomitar, pudo llevarlo a su casa junto con Luciana, la cual ya estaba demasiado cansada como para agradecerle el esfuerzo. Ahora se siente algo idiota por eso, pero ya se la cobrará a Martín luego...

Siente que extraña más que nunca su cama y está feliz de poder tirarse por fin en ella. Pasa frente a la puerta de Julia, sin notar que está abierta, y abre la suya, dejando que se cierre otra vez. Se acerca a su cama mientras se quita los zapatos y la casaca, pero se queda parado de golpe al notar en la penumbra que hay un pequeño bulto sobre su cama. Parpadea, notando luego que se trata de su hermana.

Se muerde el labio, no viéndola muy bien, pero habiéndola reconocido. Se pregunta qué rayos hace ahí, pero decide no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y a tientas se busca su camino sobre el colchón, echándose junto a ella y la abraza por a espalda.

Julia se remueve, sintiendo que la molestan en medio del sueño. Quiere acomodarse, pero algo se lo impide, devolviéndola lentamente a la realidad. Pestañea, despertando de a pocos.

-¿Mhh? ¿Miguel? –balbucea medio dormida y el chico se vuelve a morder el labio ansioso.

-Perdón, ¿te desperté?

-Mjjj...

Miguel no puede evitar reírse.

-Perdón...

-Ya entendí –masculla Julia, volviendo a parpadear mientras trata de enfocarlo por encima de su hombro, mas es en vano.

-Uy, olvidé lo asada que te pones cuando te despiertan –bromea Miguel. Julia resopla, mirando otra vez hacia adelante, y cierra los ojos.

-¿Estás borracho? –pregunta, pero Miguel niega.

-No, sólo tomé unos tres vasos, lo juro –le asegura mientras se remueve-. ¿Huele muy mal? ¿Te molesta?

Julia niega.

-No –murmura bajito mientras cierra los ojos, tratando de no pensar en Miguel que se siente tan caliente y que la está estrechando tan fuerte contra su cuerpo. No es como si le creyese eso de los "tres" vasos...

De alguna manera logra dormirse de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando despierta, todavía sigue en la cama de Miguel. Su hermano aún duerme, con la boca ligeramente abierta y roncando, oliendo fuertemente a alcohol, humo y algo más que no logra identificar. No puede evitar pensar que se ve adorable así, sintiéndose como la colegiala enamorada que es. Miguel es lindo, se dice mientras lo observa con detenimiento, decidiendo aprovechar la oportunidad.

A Julia le gusta todo en él, absolutamente todo. Le tienta su cabello, cayéndole desordenadamente en la cara, sus párpados, pestallas y mejillas, su nariz, sus labios... Su boca. Qué no daría Julia por poder probar su boca.

Y Julia no lo entiende.

No entiende cómo le puede parecer tan atractivo, despertando en ella sentimientos que prefería no tener hasta dentro de un par de años y hacia otra persona que no esté emparentada con ella. Se siente extraña al ya estar pensando así de un hombre. ¡Su hermano de todos los hombres que existen! ¿Por qué tiene que ser Miguel?

Pero a la vez, bien en el fondo, le gusta el sentirse así de atraída, por más que la confunda, es una sensación que le gusta sentir. _Quisiera tocarlo._ Pero no puede.

Miguel despierta y Julia cierra rápidamente los ojos. El chico suelta un quejido y se mueve con pereza, sacudiéndola luego del hombro.

-Despierta, Julita –masculla aún medio dormido y la abraza.

_Julita_. A veces desería ser sólo _Julia_.

La chica suspira y se zafa del abrazo de su hermano, saliéndose de su cama. Mira hacia la mesa de noche, donde está su celular. Se supone que ha puesto la alarma para despertar antes de la llegada de su hermano y evitarse a sí misma momento incómodos. Pero al tomar el teléfono nota que este se ha quedado sin batería. Genial.

Se sale de la cama, agradeciendo que sea domingo, y se va a su cuarto. Necesita una ducha. Cuando vuelve a salir de su habitación y baja a la cocina ya aseada y vestida, da con Miguel, quien se encuentra rebuscando en la refri, murmurando algo sobre ir de compras.

-Entonces yo cocino –dice Julia mientras lo observa desde el marco de la puerta.

Miguel se vuelve a mirarla y le sonríe.

-Yo cocino si tú vas a comprar –replica y la chica rueda los ojos.

-Eres un flojo.

Miguel sólo se ríe.

Los dos hermanos nunca han tenido problemas en la cocina. Ya de pequeños solían preparse sólos el desayuno y la lonchera, dado que su madre andaba siempre ocupada con algo más. Padre no hay desde hace ya suficientes años como para ya no ser tema de conversación. Luego Miguel le agarró el gusto a cocinar y se le hizo costumbre hacer el almuerzo. Julia ocasionalmente le ayuda, haciéndolo con gusto. Miguel es bueno, eso lo reconocen todos, y muy a menudo le preguntan por qué no decidió seguir una carrera culinaria. Miguel suele sólo encogerse de hombros, respondiendo que no se le ocurrió.

Cuando Julia vuelve a la casa con una bolsa de plástico que contiene las cosas que Miguel le ha apuntado para traer del supermercado, ya son casi las tres de la tarde. Miguel se encuentras friéndose tequeños, aludiendo que ya no podía esperar más, que se está muriendo de hambre. Su hermana lo molesta diciendo que es un tragón que un día va a estar más gordo que Alan García. Miguel hace una mueca, dejándole los tequeños sobrantes, pero sólo porque quiere ya de una vez comenzar a prepararse el almuerzo. Julia lo observa pensativa.

Miguel no es ni alto, ni esbelto, eso lo nota cualquiera a primera vista. Cualquier otra persona diría que es demasiado promedio, no es feo pero tampoco un modelo de pasarela. Pero a Julia le encanta, no le puede quitar la vista de encima cuando él le da la espalda, concentrándose en la sartén y no en su hermana, olvidándose del mundo que lo rodea. Y Julia lo contempla tranquila, dejándose otra vez llevar. Miguel le fascina más de lo permitido, y la comida como siempre le sale demasiado rica.

Julia se atreve a calificarlo de perfecto, por más que sabe que es sólo su estúpido enamoramiento haciéndola verlo así, y el próximo fin de semana se lo piensa dos veces antes de poner la alarma de su celular. Al final, cuando la alarma suena y ella despierta, sólo apaga su celular y se queda quieta, esperando a Miguel o por lo menos a dormirse de nuevo.

Se duerme, sintiendo más tarde cómo alguien se echa a su lado y la abraza. Siente calor y sueña con una llama que usa lentes de sol y mastica chicle.

* * *

-Julia...

-¿Mhh?

Julia no abre los ojos, pero está despierta. Puede sentir los brazos de Miguel apretarla más fuerte, haciéndola derretir, y lo maldice por siempre estar tan caliente. Desearía abrazarlo también, pero no puede porque le está dando la espalda y no se quiere voltear, por lo que se queda esperando a que Miguel le diga qué pasa.

-Nada, olvídalo.

La chica resopla sin querer y Miguel se tensa, pero ella no lo nota. Ya no recuerda cuántas mañanas han sido así, amaneciendo en la cama de Miguel, tanto que comenzó a hacerlo incluso durante la semana. Miguel siempre espera a que se quede dormida antes de echarse junto a ella. A Julia le gusta estar con él, le gusta que la abarace y que bese su frente de manera cariñosa. Sabe que no puede obtener más que eso.

Si no mal recuerda, han pasado ya casi tres meses desde la primera vez que Miguel dio con ella en su cama, y la única noche que ella lo ha esperado y él no vino, fue la noche de su cumpleaños. Julia se lo resintió un poco, pero lo ha olvidado rápidamente. Ahora se acerca el cumpleaños de la chica...

Durante la semana, usualmente es Miguel quien se levanta primero. Luego de un rato le sigue Julia, regresando a su cuarto para luego encerrarse en el baño a reclamar su ducha matutina. Cuando está lista, Miguel ya está desayunando en la cocina. Cuando Miguel no tiene clases en la mañana, se despierta después de ella y sólo se levanta cuando Julia entra al baño. La rutina que solían llevar hace unos pocos meses apenas se ha visto alterada y es como si ya llevase toda la vida así, despertando juntos. Julia siente como se acostumbra a la idea de amanecerse siempre con los brazos de Miguel y su calor junto a ella y la idea le gusta tanto que hace que todas las mariposas que habitan en su estómago se inquieten y revoloteen ansiosas. Es un sentimiento bonito.

Los fines de semana se quedan en cama hasta las once, pero sólo porque después de dos horas el hambre les gana a ambos. Pero antes de eso, es siempre Julia quien despierta primero, poniéndose a contemplar a Miguel. Y nunca se cansa. Cuando Miguel despierta, ella se hace la dormida y él la vuelve a despertar, presionándola más contra su pecho. Por una hora Miguel se entretiene con su cabello, soltando bostezos ocasionales, hasta que finalmente su panza suelta un rugido y esa es la señal de que hay que salir de cama.

A Julia le gusta sentir como Miguel juega con su pelo. A veces se pone a hablarle, pero usualmente se queda callado, desenredando sus largos cabellos. Algunas veces sus dedos se delizan hasta la nuca de Julia, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza y erizándole la piel de una manera tan dolorosa pero a la vez placentera, que lo único que Julia logra hacer es suspirar y rogar que su hermano no lo oyese. Pero Miguel siempre lo escucha.

Y le gusta.

No se explica cómo, pero le gusta estar así con su hermana. Le gusta como encaja perfectamente en sus brazos, le gusta lo pequeña que es. Le encanta su cabello, tan largo, como si fuese interminable, y le gustaría verlo suelto más seguido. Pero a Julia le gusta tenerlo en trenzas.

Julia... Julita. A veces siente que su hermana es un misterio. Tal vez sea sólo él, pero es como si la chica tuviese algo grande dentro de sí, ocultándolo y guardándoselo para sí. Le da curiosidad, le gustaría saber qué es ese algo. Y a veces, sólo a veces, piensa en tocarla. Pero no puede, porque no quiere sentirse un enfermo, porque su hermana es sólo una niña y por Dios, es su _hermana_. No quiere ni imaginar qué le haría su madre si pudiese leerle la mente, qué pensaría Julia... Seguramente pondría una expresión traumatizada y no se le volvería a acercar nunca más. Su madre le desfiguraría el rostro.

Por Dios, es sólo una niña, se repite una y otra vez, pero aún así nada logra detener ese sentimiento que crece más y más. Miguel simplemente no puede contenerse...

-¿Te puedo besar?

Y finalmente termina soltándolo.

Julia abre los ojos como platos y Miguel quiere que la tierra se lo trague.

-Juli...

-¿Q-qué?

Miguel cierra los ojos, sintiendo que la ha cagado, pero no puede echarse atrás ahora. Se remueve, tratando de encararla, y termina en cuatro sobre ella. Julia lo sigue mirando boquiabierta, sin lograr reaccionar.

-Julia –la vuelve a llamar.

Julia siente que su estómago da un vuelco y su cabeza sufre un corto circuito. ¿Por qué Miguel la quiere besar? El pánico repentinamente aparece, asustándola._ ¿Por qué Miguel la quiere besar?_ ¡Miguel no debería querer besarla! ¿Entonces por qué...?

Y Julia echa el rostro hacia un lado, rehuyéndole. Miguel, que se ha inclinado hacia ella, se detiene en seco, creyendo captar el mensaje. Sabe que la ha cagado. Se queda un rato suspendido, pero luego logra recobrarse y se separa con dificultad, saliéndose de la cama. Julia cierra los ojos, preguntándose qué mierda acaba de hacer.

* * *

Miguel no la vuelve a encontrar en su cama, ni la noche siguiente, ni la que le sigue a esta. Se siente solo.

Julia también se siente sola. No le gusta su cama, es como si nunca hubiera sido suya. No recuerda la última vez que ha dormido ahí, no la recuerda tan incómoda. ¿O es sólo ella imaginando cosas? Julia ya no se entiende a sí misma. ¿Por qué no dejó que Miguel la besara? Sigue sin entenderlo. Tanto tiempo deseándolo... ¿Para al final rechazarlo? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Su mente realmente la ha traicionado en el peor de los momentos.

Miguel comienza a evitarla y Julia siente que se muere. Quisiera disculparse con él, pedirle que la bese, pero siente que ya ha perdido su oportunidad. Ha sido una oportunidad única y sabe que lo lamentará por el resto de su vida.

-Te ves rara, ¿qué tienes? –le pregunta Daniel un día, contamplándola preocupado.

-Nada –replica Julia seca, sin querer contarle nada al chico. Daniel frunce el ceño.

-Mentirosa, algo tienes.

-Que no es nada, Dani –insiste la chica y suspira, apoyando los codos sobre su mesa y la cabeza en sus manos.

Daniel obviamente no le cree, pero decide dejar de insistir. Por hoy. En lugar de ello comienza a hablar del cumpleaños de Julia que se acerca cada vez más, preguntando qué planea hacer. Julia responde que nada y Daniel vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

-Son tus quince.

-¿Y?

-Todos esperan una gran fiesta para pasarla bien contigo...

Julia tuerce una sonrisa.

-Todos tendrán que ir acotumbrándose a que yo no estoy para satisfacerlos siempre –responde sin ganas, a lo que Daniel suelta una risa ahogada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Julia?

Julia lo mira sin comprender, pero inevitablemente también se tensa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estás diferente –suspira Daniel-. Como que más cerrada y seria, pero tampoco sabría decirlo con exactitud.

Julia no responde, meditando las palabras del chico. Tal vez tenga razón.

* * *

-Tú estás estás raro.

Miguel alza la mirada, sonriéndole a Catalina.

-¿Perdón?

-Que estás diferente, algo tienes –repite la colombiana y se le queda mirando. Miguel se remueve incómodo.

-No es nada –farfulla, mirando de reojo a Luciana y a Martín que se acercan a ellos, tomados de la mano.

Luciana viene comos siempre, tan alegre y brillante, contrastando con Martín que sólo la escucha hablar. Es raro ver a Martín prestarle verdaderamente atención a alguien y la idea le causa gracia a Miguel. Las personalidades de Martín y Luciana chocan, mas eso no ha sido impedimento para que los dos construyesen una relación más o menos estable.

Debe ser lindo tener una pareja estable, piensa Miguel y se cachetea mentalmente cuando su cabeza le susurra el nombre de su hermana. Tiene que dejar esa locura de una buena vez.

-¿De qué hablan? –pregunta Luciana cuando los alcanzan por fin y Miguel se encoge de hombros, diciendo que "nada".

Catalina permanece callada. Los chicos y Luciana comienzan a hablar sobre música, armándose una apasionada discusión entre Martín y su novia. Miguel se pone del lado de Martín, como siempre, hasta que finalmente interviene Catalina, diciendo que deberían apurarse o les cerrarían la puerta de la universidad. Miguel y Luciana echan a correr, sin esperarlos más, y Catalina suspira.

-Oye...

-¿Mhh? –Martín la mira de lado, más pendiente de Luciana.

-¿No has notado algo extraño en Miguel? –pregunta la colombiana con cuidado, a lo que Martín por fin la mira de frente, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Por nada, sólo me pareció...

Martín vuelve la mirada hacia Miguel, aún con el ceño fruncido.

-Catalina cree que estás raro –le dice días más tarde cuando se encuentran sentandos solos en un rincón de la universidad, fumando. O bueno, Martín está fumando, Miguel sólo contempla su cigarro consumirse lentamente y por sí solo.

-¿Eso te ha dicho? –murmura cansado y apaga el cigarro, hartándose de sólo mirarlo. Martín frunce el ceño.

-_Estás_ raro.

Miguel se muerde el labio, pensando, y no le responde. Martín siente cómo se impacienta, pero prefiere no apresurarlo porque cree que si lo hace no logrará sacarle nada.

-Bueno, hay algo que me ha estado molestando... –murmura finalmente Miguel y baja la voz.

Martín deja su mirada irritada por una preocupada y se arrima un poco más para poder escucharlo. Odia cuando el peruano se pone a murmurar, usualmente cuando lo hace no le entiende ni la mitad de lo que dice, pero esta vez no puede estar molesto con él.

Miguel alza fugazmente la mirada y mira a su alrededor, mas no hay nadie por ahí. Están sentados en el suelo, con la pared que rodea el campus universitario a sus espaldas y unos arbustos los ocultan bastante bien. Suspira.

-Es difícil decirlo –susurra y mira a Martín de costado, mordiéndose el labio-. Ni siquiera me lo he admitido a mí mismo...

Y de eso se está percatando recién.

Martín ya no entiende qué está sucediendo.

-Sólo dilo, bolu...

-Julia.

Martín alza una ceja.

-¿Tu hermana?

Miguel traga, aquellas palabras sólo lo clavan aún más en el suelo.

-Sí, mi hermana –susurra como si recién lo estuviese considerando y su tono asusta al argentino.

-¿Y qué pasa con tu hermana? –insiste Martín-. Che, no puede ser tan...

-Me gusta mi hermana.

Martín parpadea y el cigarro se le cae de los dedos. Miguel se encoge sobre sí mismo.

-¿Co...Cómo?

Se muerde el labio, apartando la mirada de su amigo, abrazando sus piernas y presionando la frente contra las rodillas. Martín lo sigue mirando incrédulo.

-Che, boludo... –farfulla sin creérselo aún, observando a su amigo-. ¡Che, boludo!

Miguel sinente como su cuerpo tiembla. Piensa en Julia, en cómo la ha regado, cómo nunca más la va a encontrar durmiendo en su cama. Extraña a Julita y eso duele. Mucho.

Martín suelta un suspiro, logrando por fin reaccionar, y se arrima más a Miguel.

-Oye... –murmura mientras le pasa un brazo por los hombros, jalándolo hacia él. Miguel sólo se deja hacer, sintiendo como algo se quiebra en él. Martín lo presiona contra su pecho, todavía tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de oír, y Miguel ya no aguanta más, echándose a llorar.

* * *

La cena en la casa de la familia Paz se ha vuelto un tiempo incómodo, dado que es la única comida de la que Miguel no puede zafarse y se tiene que sentar con su familia. Su madre no le permitiría jamás escapársele, al menos no cuando ella está en casa. Los hermanos apenas se dirigen la palabra, aunque a veces se obligan a sí mismos a hacerlo, sintiendo que si no lo hacen, su madre podría sospechar que algo anda mal. Eso sería problemático, muy problemático. Por eso es que Julia, como un autómata, le pregunta siempre a Miguel qué tal su día, y este, igual de apático, responde que bien.

Pero eso es lo único que se dicen. Julia siente que aquello algún día terminará por enloquecerla por completo. A veces siente ganas se simplemente romper a llorar sobre su plato y soltarlo todo, pero sabe que con eso no ganará nada, que sólo hará las cosas peor. ¿Puede ser peor? Ella está convencida de que sí, que esto duele, pero que hay cosas peores. Miguel podría expresar abiertamente que no desea su compañía, Miguel podría... No quiere ni imaginárselo.

Tal vez Daniel tenga razón, tal vez realmente ha cambiado. Todo sería culpa de Miguel, es su culpa el haber preguntado si la puede besar, es su culpa el no haber insistido. Pero también es culpa de ella por haberse enamorado de él, por literalmente haberse metido a su cama. Dios, eso ahora suena tan mal... Tal vez en serio se haya vuelto más seria, pero Julia personalmente nunca se ha considerado una persona poco seria. Bueno, antes era más traviesa, pero por alguna razón eso se le ha ido con el tiempo. Genial, ahora ya está hablando como si ya fuese una adulta amargada...

A su casa al menos siempre llega desganada y sin ánimo, incluso el día de su cumpleaños, que por desgracia ese año ha caído un viernes. Cuando deja que la puerta principal se cierre detrás de ella se da cuenta de que nada se esta moviendo en la casa. Todo está silencioso y eso le da un mal presentimiento. Comienza a considerar una fiesta sorpresa, pero recuerda perfectamente que sus amigas se fueron todas a sus casa, incluso acompañó a María al estacionamiento cuando fue donde su movilidad.

-¿Mamá? –llama con inseguridad, comenzando a acercarse lentamente a la escalera, decidida a correr a su habitación en cuanto notase una anomalía más aparte del extraño silencio de su casa, y al no recibir respuesta alguna, sube.

-¿Ma? –vuelve a llamar y abre su puerta, encontrando finalmente a la señora Paz. Y algo que no debería estar en su cuarto.

Julia abre los ojos como platos, mirando incrédula a su madre.

-Me tienes que estar jodiendo –se le sale y su progenitora frunce los labios desaprobatoriamente, mas no le riñe.

-Ya, no te pongas así, Julia...

Julia cree que va a entrar en pánico y no se equivoca. Ahí hay un vestido, y lo peor es que es rosado y pomposo. Es un vestido de quinceañera. Ay no...

-¡Una fiesta! –exclama incrédula y la mochila se le cae al piso.

-Ay Madre Santa, Julia... –suspira su madre y la jala hacia ella, comenzando a quitarle la casaca de su uniforme-. Tus amigas te organizaron todo esto, no te pongas ahora así.

-Pero...

-Julia -la chica se muerde el labio, agachando la mirada-. Cariño, ¿qué tal si primero almorazmos y luego te das un baño?

Julia sólo asiente.

-Tiene que ser una broma –masculla y refunfuña cuando horas más tarde se encuentra metida en aquel vestido-. Mataré al responsable...

-No creo que te quieras quedar sin amigos –replica su madre mientras le ajusta el corset-. Además, te ves linda así.

Julia la mira de lado, sintiéndose extraña al oír aquello de parte de su madre. Es raro... Pero de alguna manera la hace feliz. Su mamá le regala una pequeña sonrisa y termina de ayudarle, yendo a buscar luego el maquillaje.

Al final, Julia se contempla en el espejo. El vestido es inevitablemente pomposo y Julia cree que ya sabe a quién estrangular por ello, aunque afortunadamente el color no es un rosado barbie, sino uno más pálido y sobrio. Se dice que tiene que acordarse de agradecerle a Itzel por la elección del color. JA, ¿quién dice que Julia no conoce a sus amigas? Tampoco se pasen.

Se ve algo mayor y eso la satisface. El vestido, el corset más que nada, obliga a su cintura a verse algo más estrecha. Se muerde el labio, pensando inevitablemente en Miguel, y desea que la viese en ese momento. Cuánto daría ahora por que le dijese que está bonita. Pero Miguel nunca le ha dicho que es bonita, él ahora sólo le dice "Julia, pásame el ají".

* * *

-Te ves bonita, en serio.

Julia sonríe apenada y agacha la mirada, sintiendo como por primera vez sus mejillas se sonrojan gracias a Daniel. El chico la contempla unos segundos y le vuelve a sonreír, siguiendo con al conversaión que han estados llevando antes de que él le soltase aquel cumplido.

La fiesta ha resultado no ser el típico quinceañero al que todos están acostumbrados. Es más una fiesta normal, sin el montón de "formalidades" como lo llama Julia que usualmente tienen los quinos. Tampoco hay tanta gente, aunque no es como si Julia fuese una celebridad y la lista de invitados hubiese podido ser extremadamente larga. Al parecer sólo han invitado a la gente de su promoción.

Luego de un rato, dos chicas se le acercan al par que se encuentra parado junto a la mesa de piqueos. Julia aún no ha tenido oportunidad de reñirles a sus amigas responsables de aquella fiesta, pero a estas alturas ya se ha decidido por no hacerlo y en lugar de eso agradecerles. Itzel y María lucen ambas vestidos cortos que apenas llegan a la mitad del muslo y Julia no puede evitar pensar que, para ser quinceañeras como ella ahora también, se ven mucho mayores. Siente envidia, pero decide dejar eso para otra ocasión. Se supone que hoy debería sentirse llena de pensamientos y sentimientos positivos. Al menos eso se ha propuesto...

-¡Juli! –exclama la mexicana mientras se lanza a abrazarle y le sonríe a Daniel-. Ahora sí, ¿qué te parece todo, eh? Increíble, ¿no?

Julia responde que sí, agradeciendo con una sonrisa sincera, a lo que Daniel bromea diciendo que la pobre apenas puede hablar de tanta emoción. Julia le da un codazo. María la observa detenidamente y luego sonríe ampliamente.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, todavía falta algo. Ya sé que tu papá vive en el extranjero y todo eso... –comienza diciendo, pero es interrumpida por Itzel.

-¡Pero nos parecería una lástima si no bailaras el primer vals! –exclama la mexica y la cara de Julia repentinamente siente la necesidad de ponerse roja-. Como de todas maneras ya nos hemos salteado un montón de otras cosas... Sería lindo que lo hicieras.

-Pero... –intentó la cumpleañera defenderse, mas no le dejaron decir mucho más.

-Así que le pedimos a Miguel que lo baile contigo –declaró Itzel sintiendo seguramente que ha tenido la idea del siglo.

Oh. Por. Dios.

Julia se quiere morir.

-¿Miguel? –farfulla y su cara rompe un nuevo récord de sonrojo-. ¿Él está aquí?

Sus amigos la miran incrédulos.

-Pues claro que sí, es tu hermano, ¿no? –Julia traga, pero María sigue parloteando sin notar nada- Obvio que está aquí, qué raro que no lo hayas visto, se ve bastante bien con terno. Aunque se nota que no está acostumbrado a vestir formal...

No, no lo está, piensa también Julia sintiendo repentinamente la necesidad de convertirse en un emú y meter la cabeza en el piso. ¿Bailar el vals frente a todos? ¿Y con Miguel? Aquello no va a salir bien, se dice convencida.

Y entonces también se les acerca su madre, queriendo saber por qué Itzel y María aún no traen a Julia, que ya van a poner el vals, y Daniel sin más la toma del brazo y la jala consigo. Julia no sabe cómo decirle que por favor la deje ir, que en serio no quiere hacer eso. O que él baile con ella... Sí, por favor, que sea eso, que Daniel baile con ella, pero no...

-¡Julita!

Julia siente que su cuerpo entero se queda petrificado, sin atreverse a volver la mirada. Siente que Daniel la suelta y su mente le grita que no, que no se atreva a dejarla sola. Y luego otra mano más grande toma la suya. Siente que tiembla ligeramente y ya no puede evitarlo, mirado a su lado. Miguel tuerce una sonrisa, tratando de no parecer tan nervioso, pero es en vano. Julia puede ver que él tampoco quiere estar ahí y eso sólo lo empeora todo.

-Vamos –susurra apenas y su voz se oye ronca, oprimida a causa de la música. Julia no logra negarse y se deja llevar, estremeciéndose porque no recuerda la última vez que Miguel la haya tocado.

Sus manos están frías. No, ese no es Miguel. ¿Quién es ese tipo?

La música enmudece por un segundo y luego vuelve a empezar, con un estilo totalmente diferente a lo que estaba sonando hace un rato. Julia se siente torpe, más que nada porque todo el mundo está mirando. Recuerda que Miguel sabe bailar bien. El chico le agarra con fuerza la mano y la jala consigo, moviéndose acorde al ritmo y guiándola. Julia puede ver que lo hace bien, perfectamente cordinado, pero también siente que está tenso y eso a su vez la pone aún más nerviosa a ella.

Sólo quiere que la pesadilla termine, ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha pisado a Miguel y en serio su cara no puede estar más roja. Y de seguro que Miguel ha notado perfectamente lo incómoda que se siente al bailar con él...

Cuando la canción termina, Miguel la suelta casi de golpe, logrando disimularlo un poco y le vuelve a sonreír con esfuerzo, y antes de que Julia pudiese decirle algo, su lugar ya ha sido tomado por Daniel, quien le sonríe mucho más natural y le vuelve a hacer otro cumplido.

¿Por qué rayos no se ha enamorado de Daniel? La vida sería tan fácil, piensa horas más tarde mientras observa la pista de baile, con un vaso de contenido no identificado en su mano. Lo bebe a sorbos, pero luego siente la urgencia de simplemente vaciarse el contenido de aquel vaso, independientemente si le quema la garganta o no. Es asqueroso, ¿qué carajos es esto? Deja el vaso y se acerca a la mesa, buscándose otro. Ve uno de líquido transparente, medio dorado, y sin preguntarse qué es, se lo toma, pero sólo hasta la mitad. Decide abandonar otra vez la mesa y llevarse consigo un vaso de algo que Itzel le ha dicho que es jugo de durazno con pisco.

Se pasea entre la gente que baila y se tambalea, lo segundo más que lo primero, pero no es como si le moelstase mucho. Después de bailar el primer vals, no ha vuelto a ver a Miguel. Ni siquiera se ha fijado bien cómo se ve con el traje y ahora lo lamenta. Quiere verlo, sintiendo como la necesidad de pronto aflora con tanta fuerza que se siente incapaz de controlarla. Mira a todos lado, importándole un rábano si es obvio o no que está buscando algo desesperadamente. Se vuelve a salir de la pista de baile y camina entre los sillones que se han colocado en el jardín del local que sus amigas (y su madre) han alquilado para esa noche. Oye fragmentos de conversaciones que no le interesan para nada y ninguna de las voces que escucha son de importancia ahora. Sólo quiere dar con Miguel.

Hasta que lo encuentra. Julia frunce el ceño.

Miguel está hablando con Javiera. Julia y Javiera nunca han sido amigas, ni siquiera se llevan bien, pero aún así ella está en su fiesta. Recuerda que han invitado a todo su salón, a toda su promoción de hecho. Pero incluso así, ella siempre ha creído que a Javiera no le gustan las fiestas. ¿Entonces por qué está ahí, trayendo ese vestido azul oscuro que se le ciñe tan perfectamente a la cintura? ¿Por qué está escuchando a Miguel hablar, devolviéndole la mirada y incluso una pequeña sonrisa? ¿Por qué rayos la chilena se tiene que ver tan adulta y atractiva, incluso cuando Julia sabe que es sólo una cascarrabias antisocial? La cumpleañera se dice que son los stilletos, que de seguro son taco 12 y por eso Javiera se ve tan alta y esbelta.

_¿Por qué carajos su hermano tiene que ser tan pedófilo?_

Julia suelta un insulto por lo bajo y trata de tambalearse hacia ellos, pero siente que se va a caer, cuando por suerte una mano la retiene, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio, y al instante Daniel está parado a su lado, sujetándola por la cintura.

-¿Estás bien? –oye que le pregunta y ella sólo atina a asentir.

Todo da vueltas...

-¿Segura? –insiste Daniel y Julia resopla.

-¡Que sí, mierda! –grita y lo empuja, tropezando y cayéndose esta vez de verdad. Daniel primero parpadea asustado, pero luego suelta un suspiro y se le vuelve a acercar, levantándola, sin dejarse alterar incluso cuando Julia se pone a patalear.

-Ven...

-N-no, no quiero –balbucea la chica, pero Daniel la ignora y se la lleva a un sillón algo apartado, yéndose un segundo para buscarle un vaso de agua.

Grande es su sorpresa cuando al volver se la encuentra sollozando.

-Julita –susurra apenado y se siente junto a ella, pero la chica niega repetidas veces con la cabeza, llorando incluso más.

-N-no, no me di-digas así, por Dios –gimotea entre hipidos y trata en vano de detener las lágrimas, pasándose una y otra vez el dorso de sus manos por encima de los ojos.

Daniel suspira y la chica tiembla ligeramente cuando el chico se sienta a su lado. Deja que Daniel la rodee con sus brazos, meciéndola con suavidad hasta sentir como la chica se calma.

Y nuevamente él se pregunta qué le está sucediendo a su amiga.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Julia experimenta por primera vez lo que es una resaca. Y no, definitivamente no le gusta. ¿A quién podría gustarle algo así? Se siente infinitamente miserable. Recuerda haber estado sentada sobre el regazo de Daniel, recuerda haberle llorado por casi media hora y recuerda haberse colgado de él, sintiendo cómo todo se confundía, cómo no estaba mal dejarse llevar otra vez. Hay que admitirlo: Daniel sabe besar. Ahora, Julia no está segura si Daniel sabe que aquello han sido sus primeros besos. Y sí, hay que decirlo en plural, aunque no es como si Julia pueda recordar cuánto se han besado. Mucho, recuerda avergonzada,

_Oh Dios, ¿qué he hecho? Lo peor es que Daniel ni siquiera me gusta._

En algún momento su madre le lleva el desayuno y le pregunta cómo está. Julia le responde que bien y le vuelve a agradecer por la fiesta. Su madre le sonríe y le dice que saldrá en un momento, que si necesita algo, Miguel está en su cuarto haciendo un trabajo. Julia sólo se muerde el labio, asintiendo.

Las horas inevitablemente pasan y el hambre la aborda. Julia suelta un gruñido, no queriendo salir de su cama, pero llamar a Miguel definitivamente no es una opción. Con mucho esfuerzo se levanta y se arrastra hacia la cocina. Abre la refri, pero da con que no hay nada que comer. Maldice por lo bajo y cierra la puerta del refrigerador con tal vez demasiada fuerza, haciendo que el armario blanco temblase. Refunfuñando toma un vaso y se sirve agua de caño, ignorando las mil amenazas de su madre de no hacer aquello.

Despues de un rato oye una puerta en el segundo piso y a los pocos segundos, Miguel aparece en la cocina. Se ve cansado, Julia lo observa de reojo y en silencio. Miguel se dirige tambien hacia la refri, puteando cuando la encuentra vacía y Julia cree por primera vez encontrar un parecido entre ella y él. Su hermano se sienta a la mesa y echa la cabeza sobre ella, soltando un quejido.

-¿Cuándo viene mamá? –murmura luego de un rato. Julia no nota la duda en su voz.

-No lo sé –responde con sinceridad y se toma el último sorbo de agua que queda en su vaso.

Miguel no responde ni se mueve de su sitio en la mesa. Julia lo contempla, preguntándose por qué sigue ahí en vez de ir a refugiarse en la seguridad de su habitación, donde no tiene que velo ni oírlo. Pero en vez de eso, se queda ahí parada, mirando a la única causa por la cual su vida está hecha una mierda.

Y simplemente no puede evitarlo.

-¿Qué tal ayer? Con Javiera...

Miguel alza la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. El tono venenoso e irritado de Julia no le pasa desapercibido y lo molesta.

-Bien –responde cortante y aquello sólo lastima aún más a Julia-. Aunque sospecho que no me fue tan bien como a ti.

Y su corazón se de tiene por un instante.

-¿Q-qué?

Miguel resopla fastidiado.

-No te hagas –le espeta y ella se encoge sombre sí misma-. Si ibas a agarrar así con Daniel pudiste al menos haberte buscado un lugar más privado. ¿O es que estabas tan borracha que ya ni para eso dabas?

La mirada incrédula de Julia lo hace pensar mal y eso sólo lo molesta aún más. La chica por su parte siente como la ira crece rápidamente en ella, empujándola más y más hacia el límite.

-Yo no estaba borracha –logra replicar apenas, apretando la mandíbula. Miguel se ríe sarcástico.

-Para nada.

-¡Yo no estaba borracha! –grita, explotando finalmente-. ¡Y si quiero besarme con Daniel puedo hacerlo!

-¿Besarte? –suelta Miguel irónico-. ¡Creo que "lamerle la garganta" sería más apropiado!

-¡Cállate! –sisea Julia, apretando el vaso en su mano, pero Miguel no se detiene.

-¡Por Dios, Julia! ¿En serio en qué estabas penando? Primero que fue en frente de todos y segundo que ni siquiera tienes la edad para estar metiéndote así con un chico...

-¿¡Cómo que no tengo edad!? –grita Julia furiosa, soltando toda la frustración que lleva dentro-. ¡TENGO QUINCE PUTOS AÑOS, PUEDO HACERLO SI ME DA LA GANA!

-¡ERES SÓLO UNA NIÑA, CARAJO!

_CRASH._

Miguel abre los ojos atónito, mirando a Julia. Esta simplamente cierra los suyos, temblándole todo el cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos mira el vaso roto que se ha estrellado contra la pared detrás de Miguel.

-Javiera es menor que yo –susurra apenas Julia apretando los puños, mas ya no vuelve a mirar a Miguel.

Lentamente se da la vuelta y sale de la cocina. Miguel no la llama, ya no le grita. Lo único que Julia puede oír es la puerta principal y cómo la casa queda vacía. Otra vez está sola.

* * *

Son casi las cinco de la mañana cuando Miguel abre la puerta de su casa. Se esfuerza lo más que puede por no hacer ruido. No hay nadie despierto y no le extraña, pero de todas maneras está demasiado cansado como para pensar en ello. Con pasos lentos sube hasta su cuarto y se quita los zapatos, y sin tomarse la molestia de desvestirse se tira en la cama.

Está al límite. Su cuerpo se hunde lentamente en la inconsciencia y su mente sueña con mundos psicodélicos y confusos, y en algún momento cree oír la voz de su hermana. Quisiera sentirla cerca, no sólo soñarla. Quisiera tenerla para sí, quisiera que fuera suya. Pero Julia no está.

A la mañana siguiente le duele la cabeza. Cuando mira el despertador, descubre que ya son más de las doce. Abajo escucha voces, la de su madre y la de Rosario. Se obliga a sí mismo a levantarse y se pasa una mano por el cabello. "Un panadol", piensa, "necesito un puto panadol." Está convencido de que la cabeza en cualquier momento le va a explotar.

Cuando baja a la sala, su madre se encuentra ahí viendo tele. La mujer apenas alza la mirada y Miguel se da cuenta de que está molesta con él, pero no sabe por qué.

-¿Dónde estabas? –exige saber y el chico ahora sabe que está más que molesta.

-Donde Martín –responde apenas, quedándose parado en el marco de la puerta-. ¿Y Julia?

-Está durmiendo.

-Ah...

Algo más inteligente para decir no se le ocurre en ese momento.

Más tarde su madre sale al gimnasio. La señora Rosario ya se ha ido antes de que él bajara (a Miguel le ha parecido raro que estuviese ahí un domingo), por lo que sólo quedan él y Julia. La idea le causa un estremecimiento.

Luego de unas horas decide que debería ir a despertarla y preguntarle qué quiere almorzar. Espera que no esté igual de molesta que su madre, realmente no quiere que lo odie, si bien la chica tiene más que suficientes razones para sí hacerlo.

Con cuidado abre la puerta de su hermana y entra a su cuarto que está sumido en la penumbra. Se acerca a su cama y se arrodilla junto a ella, contemplando a Julia. Su hermana siempre duerme de lado, ahora lo nota, usualmente apegada al borde izquierdo de la cama. La observa por un rato, sintiendo cómo la culpa lo vuelve a invadir, repitiéndose en su mente la discusión que tuvo con ella el día anterior. Ahora se siente una mierda por las cosas que le dijo, por haberse ido así sin más, y sabe que tiene que disculparse con ella.

Estira una mano para sacudirla con delicadeza.

-Juli... –la llama, sacudiéndola del hombro. Julia se remueve, soltando un quejido-. Julita, despierta.

-¿Mjj? –su hermana presiona los párpados, sintiendo que algo la está molestando. Con pereza, abre los ojos, mas sólo llega a discernir una enorme mancha negra frente a ella-. ¿Qué carajos?

Miguel parpadea sorprendido.

-Eh... Vine a preguntarte por el almuerzo... –farfulla inseguro y Julia abre los ojos como platos, reconociéndolo recién.

-¿Mi-Miguel? –balbucea y se remueve inquieta, queriendo incorporarse.

-¿Sí? –murmura el chico en voz baja, mirándose las manos. Julia se muerde el labio.

-Oye...

-Sobre lo de ayer... –la interrumpe Miguel de golpe y Julia enmudece-. No, sobre lo de hace ya varios meses... Lo siento.

Y por fin alza la mirada, encarándola. Julia traga con dificultad, sintiendo como su interior se revuelve, no pudiendo con todas aquellas emociones.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –susurra apenas y Miguel se humedece los labios ansioso.

-Que fue un error –responde en el mismo tono de voz y a Julia se le termina de romper el corazón-. Por favor perdóname, no quise lastimarte.

-Me estás lastimando –replica Julia en un hilo de voz. Miguel apreta los labios.

-Lo sé, y lo siento tanto... Pero...

-¿Pero?

Miguel traga, sintiendo como su corazón se acelera aún más.

-Julia... –jadea ronco-. Déjame cometer el mayor error de mi vida.

Julia, logrando por fin incorporarse, lo mira atónita, creyendo entender pero a la vez no atreviéndose a creerlo. Miguel se muerde el labio, sintiendo el impulso de alejarse, de retroceder, pero no puede o no quiere, no lo sabe con exactitud, y cuando repentinamente Julia se lanza a sus brazos, aferrándose a su cuello, su cuerpo reacciona solo y la abraza contra él. Julia siente como algo se derrite en su interior y cómo su cuerpo se estremece ante la cercanía de su hermano.

-Miguel... –susurra con timidez y se esconde en su cuello, no queriendo apartarse de él, sabiendo lo mucho que desea estar con él. Su hermano no la suelta, pero puede sentir que no está cómodo.

-Creo que no entiendes –murmura finalmente y la levanta sin mucho esfuerzo, volviendo a sentarla sobre la cama.

-Creo que eres tú el que no entiende –replica su hermana y lo mira fijamente, negándose a soltarlo.

Miguel tiembla.

-Quiero... Te quiero –pronuncia ahogadamente-. En todos los sentidos que pueda tener la palabra.

Julia asiente.

-Yo también te quiero –responde y Miguel siente que se desespera.

-¡No! ¡Yo te deseo! ¿Entiendes? –exclama sin aguantarlo más-. ¡Quiero que seas mía, quiero besarte y todo eso! ¡Maldita sea, quiero tener sexo contigo!

Julia sólo vuelve a asentir, sintiendo como aquello la golpea con demasiada intensidad.

-Yo también te deseo –susurra, pero no lgora decir más. Miguel, rendido, se vuelve a arrodillar frente a su cama, dejando caer su cabeza en el regazo de la chica.

-Eres mi hermanita –susurra y su voz se quiebra-. No entiendes...

-Miguel –lo interrumpe Julia, ya no sabiendo cómo hacerlo entender-. Miguel, por favor, sí entiendo –insiste y logra mantener su voz firme-. Sí lo entiendo. ¡Tú también eres mi hermano y eso no ha evitado que sienta esto!

Miguel alza la mirada, contemplándola desconsolado, y es como si le preguntara una segunda vez. Julia no responde, al menos no verbalmente, y lo toma por los hombros, jalándolo hacia ella con la poca fuerza que posee. Miguel se deja jalar y se para, abrazándola. Julia corresponde al abrazo, más necesitada que nunca de sentirlo a su lado.

-No es un error –susurra, pero suena más como si intentase convencerse a sí misma de ello. Los brazos de Miguel la presionan con más fuerza contra ella-. No es un error...

Y se lo repite una y otra vez mientras se aferra con más fuerza a Miguel, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, dejando que se suba a su cama, dejando que invada todo lo que es suyo. No es un error, se dice. Y lentamente, mientras se deja embriagar por el calor de Miguel, logra convencerse de ello.


End file.
